powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 15: The Water Metropolis
is the fifteenth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the beginning of a two-part story involving the Boukenger fighting against Ryuuwon to protect an underwater civilization and its Precious. Summary The Boukenger are attacked by two Jaryuu when retrieving information on a lost underwater civilization; yet one of whom may not be what they seem. Plot At SGS, Morio is overworking himself to get the GoGo Jet done. Masumi and Natsuki try to get him to sleep but he breaks free. Masumi presses the button 'power' on the keyboard and the computer shuts down. By placing the eye mask on him, he instantly falls to sleep. They lift him and put him on the bed. Shouta says staying up three days straight is overdoing it. Mr. Voice gives Sakura, Satoru, and Shouta a mission to retrieve a document with unique characters of an unknown language. They go to Jou University. Their archaeology team unearthed the document. Satoru is excited about an undiscovered civilization. Shouta believes there is no more to discover. They hear a noise and run to a room where a man has been knocked down. Akashi looks out the window to see a Jaryuu running away with the document. They transform and comfront the perpetrator, asking for the document back. Another Jaryuu arrive, calling them impudent. The robber runs off and Red stops him. Blue and Pink fight the other one, while Red struggles with the individual. The thief's pouch falls and he tries to pick up the little crystal fragments that fell out of the pouch. Red takes advantage of this and gets the map, it tears and Red is left with a bit. The two Jaryuu teleport away. Blue picks up the fragments. At SGS, Sakura thinks if the Jaryuu tribe is after the map, it must lead to a Precious. Mr. Voice says he can't decipher it and it is different from any language on Earth. Shouta asks Mr. Voice about the jewel. Voice tells them the extremely rare stone can be found in a desert he shows them. Satoru recognizes it is used to be a sea, that there is a legend of a city under the water. Voice says he will do more investigation. Shouta puts the gem down and Satoru picks it up. He admits to Sakura that he can't stop thinking of the man who dropped the stone. After their inquiries, he tells them it is probably nothing, to forget it. Ragi tells Naga he can't decipher the map because the Boukenger broke off an important part. Ryuuwon arrives, encouraging Ragi. He wants the Precious, the Aqua Crystal. Naga attacks the city to call the Boukenger out, they are alerted by Mr. Voice. People run and buildings are being destroyed. The Boukenger run towards them. At the rubble, they are confronted. Satoru shows them the document. Naga tells him that if they do anything suspicious, they will continue destruction. He tells Ragi to get the document, he walks toward them. The others ask Satoru if he is really going to hand it to them. He explains it is the only way. As Ragi takes the piece from Satoru's hand, he asks him if he really is a Jaryuu. Naga asks Ragi to check if it is real. Natsuki says they wouldn't bring a fake. Ragi confirms it. Satoru distracts Naga and signals Masumi and Sakura to shoot wire from their Scope Shots to restrain Naga. Satoru grabs hold of Ragi. Ragi knocks Akashi down and runs off. Satoru follows him and tells the others to take care of Naga. They transform. Naga calls for the Ryuujinhei. Akashi chased Ragi through the forest. Ragi stopped and blasted at Satoru. Satoru fell. Then Ragi was confronted by an elderly man with a staff. He comments on his body. Satoru stands up. The man tells him to stop, there is no hope. Ragi says he will revive the underwater civilization. The man says that someone will die again. He says they should accept fate. The man believes the parchment Ragi holds is bad so he turns it to a crystal and then to water. Ragi mourns it on the ground. Back on the battlefield, Pink says they will catch up with Red when they finish. Shouta dons the Acelltector and Dual Crusher and leaps down. He cements the Ryuujinhei. The other four gather around him and they destroy all the Ryuujinhei with the Drill Head. They are then attacked by Naga. Ragi strangles the man and he tells him to kill him so it will end. Akashi grabs Ragi and drops him to the ground. He tells him he might not know what's happening, but asks, "But aren't you guys friends?" Ragi walks away, still mourning the document. Satoru helps the old man. The old man tells Satoru that he and Ragi are the people of the sea. A couple hundred years ago, the Aqua Crystal protected the sea and the city. But it shattered after a life of 10,000 years. The sea lowered and the water disappeared. The city was eventually swallowed in a sandstorm, deep into the Earth. The man explains that after a long time, the Aqua Crystal would re-crystallize. A document called the Crystal Document was left by their ancestors to show where the Crystal would re-emerge. More and more of the people tried using the document to find the Crystal but never returned. He sealed the Crystal Document on the surface where his people, under the sand, couldn't get it and continue living in their city buried under the sand. Ragi arrived and wanted to restore the sea. He held his father's crystal in his hand and said he wasn't able to do it but he will. He put the crystals into a pouch and it is the one he carries presently. He struggles through a field. The man explains to Satoru the the gem on their headband is called Proof of the Water. They are born with it, you can't live in the city without. Satoru remembers the one they got from Ragi. The man thinks back to how Ragi no longer had his proof. Naga keeps beating up the other four Boukenger. Ragi arrives and reports the document is gone. He falls to his knees. Ryuuwon arrives. Ryuuwon slashes Ragi's arm and he bleeds green blood, calling him a failure. Ragi is surprised and defends himself with his weapon. Ragi thought he and Ryuuwon were in it together but the king clarifies he was going to keep the Precious for himself. He knocks Ragi down. The Boukenger try to stop Ryuuwon but Naga stops them. Ryuuwon sends a deadly blow and Satoru jumps him to save Ragi. Ryuuwon rushes towards Satoru and he puts his Acellular on Ryuwon's sword. He brushes it up and transforms. Red and Ryuuwon fight. The Boukenger continue struggling against Naga. Ryuwon orders Naga to finish Ragi. Red pushes Ryuwon and blocks Naga's attack. Red and Nagi both go down. Red grabs Nagi and they retreat. Ryuuwon and Naga follow. The Boukenger decided to follow as well. Satoru and Nagi walk in the forest, leaving a track of green blood. Satoru and Nagi rest for a second by the lake. The old man (Magi) from the trees spots Satoru and Nagi together. They continue trotting away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Researcher: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Choujuu Sentai Liveman': The Boukenger all make the arm movements for the Liveman transformation pose. After the clips of the show, the Boukengers hold up puppets of the Livemen's animal motifs (Satoru = the same eagle puppet that he used in the Sun Vulcan featurette (Red Falcon); Masumi = Cow/Bison (Black Bison); Souta = Rhinoceros (Green Sai Rhino); Natsuki = Lion (Yellow Lion); Sakura = Dolphin (Blue Dolphin)), shouting a lyric from the refrain of the Liveman theme song: **Souta and Sakura: **Masumi and Natsuki: **Satoru: *This is Natsuki's third time starting a segment. *Song: "Choujuu Sentai Liveman (song)" performed by Daisuke Shima (Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon)) *The cast singing the Liveman theme is a reference to Liveman having a cast member (Daisuke Shima, the actor who played Yuusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon) singing its theme song. Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, *'Viewership': 7.6% *Ragi is portrayed by Takeru Shibaki, who previously portrayed Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. *The elder Magi is portrayed by Mike Maki, who previously portrayed Mondo Tatsumi in Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive. *Ragi's Jaryuu form and smashed headband crystal was adapted to Tyzonn/Mercury Ranger's backstory along with Akashi's baskstory in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Mecha References *Wicked Dragon Naga: Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman) *Ragi (Wicked Dragon Form): TimeRobo Alpha (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Task 13: The Treasures of Princess Kaguya, Task 14: The Revived Past, Task 15: The Water Metropolis and Task 16: The Water Crystal. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Articles that need Cleanup Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi